Lost Worlds
by Elixier Navasuki
Summary: When Maka finds herself fighting a Kishin, there's a witch she doesn't realize and her and Soul are spiraled down into a weird world of Alchemy and Homunculi. Kid is having dreams about it that are weird to his world, could he be Maka and Soul's savior?
1. Chapter 1

**Soul Eater and FMA Fanfiction **

Crossing Paths

Maka stood in silence as the Kishin in front of her had gotten into a fighting stance and was certainly more than ready to attack. With careful silence Maka took a step forward resting her weapon partner's red and black blade on her shoulder. "Your soul is mine!" Maka yelled ready to attack the Kishin. This was going to be her 88th soul and she felt proud for making so much progress. She was in the top of her class anyways.

The Kishin raced forward to attack Maka. The girl, swift as possible with feather like movements, avoided the attack carefully and sent her blade rushing towards the Kishin. It wasn't that easy though, unfortunately the Kishin had avoided the attack jumping onto a roof. Maka, being smart, had continued to pursue the Kishin with light steps that were all in rhythm-almost as if she had planned this all ahead of time. Thinking on her feet she ran at the Kishin as fast as she could make herself go and attacked.

The Kishin turning into what resembled a black ribbon; left behind a red soul. Tainted with the feel of a Kishin egg, the scythe Maka had been carrying turned into his human counterpart and ate the red soul with a smiling face. "Maka…" The boy said. Maka was too busy searching around as if she had lost something. Her dusty blonde pigtails frantically swaying with every movement the careful girl made.

Cascaded suddenly into darkness the two stared at each other as everything was blanked out by black. Maka frantically began to sway her head from side to side in an attempt to find light with every time she turned. "Soul…" she wanted to say but her words were unable to be said. There was a laugh like nails on a chalkboard.

A small light started up underneath Maka and Soul. With a sudden feeling of being shoved the two fell through the ground at full force. Maka found herself in a world without Soul. She was on pavement. Cold pavement, she carefully lifted herself up holding her head as she looked up at a boy with yellow braided hair.

There was a suit of armor next to the boy. He put out his right hand and then slowly took it back to put out the left shoving his right hand into his pocket like Soul would to. Maka took it happily and he helped her up. "What's the deal…?" The boy said. "Suddenly falling from the sky like that, you'll hit your head." Maka turned her head away.

Silence swept over the two and the boy began to walk away with the suit of armor. '_I need to know where exactly I am_' Maka thought as she went to go reach for the blond boy "Wait!" she suddenly yelled. The boy turned swiftly on his heel giving Maka his full attention with a curious face his golden eyes soft. "Where am I?" Maka asked looking the boy in the face.

"Central." This was all that the boy had said in reply to Maka's question, as he turned back around to continue on his way.

"That doesn't help me." Maka stated a little aggravated at the boys answer. "I need to know where I am." She said once more. The boy stared over his shoulder at her.

"Are you dense as a board? I said you were in central, that's all you need to know right?" was the boy's response. The suit of armor looked at the boy.

"Brother!" the suit of armor yelled. "Be nice!" the boy turned towards the suit of armor and gave a slight glare.

"Al, she's the one that fell from the sky and then doesn't know where she is. I told her and she asked again. Tell me that wouldn't aggravate you to." The boy said. With a silent movement the suit of armor turned the boy towards Maka angrily jerking him.

"Tell her where exactly we are." The armor said to the shorter blond male. With an angry shrug to get the armors hands off of his shoulders, a sigh, and a deep breath, the boy finally spoke.

"We are in Dublith Germany, specifically central." Maka stayed silent for a moment. Then looked around a little bit, "I take it you aren't from here are you?" Maka shook her head.

"I'm from Death City." She said. The boy looked really confused at her choice of words. "Ah, Death City is in Nevada, America!" Maka suddenly said. "I go to the school DWMA which stands for Death Weapons Meister Academy" giving one more glance around she felt forced almost to ask: "Have you seen my weapon Soul?"

"Who's 'Soul' what's a 'Death Weapon Meister'?" the boy asked. The suit of armor didn't seem to object to his question to Maka.

"Soul is my weapon that I have to turn into a Death scythe." '_This girl is insane._' The boy thought as Maka continued to speak. "A death weapon meister is a meister that is in possession of a death weapon. This is a weapon for Lord Death himself"

"You're insane." The short blond stated before walking off. There was a slight 'thunk' and the boy's right arm slumped down and he shoved his left hand into his pocket. "Winry's going to kill me…" the boy said with a shudder of fear just thinking about the name.

"Brother, it's your own fault for getting into fights!" the armor said. Maka followed slowly behind the two boys with feather like steps before they realized she was following them. Maka froze and looked to the side like she was solely interested in something. There was a cold touch on her shoulder as the armor put his hand on her shoulder. Maka jumped and shivered to the cold feel of the armor. "Are you lost?" the armor asked sympathetically.

Maka just nodded and the short blond sighed as he waved her to follow them onto the train which she gratefully did. Sitting in the seat with the suit of armor as the short blond lay down and dominated to seat directly in front of her. His head was facing her. "So, we should have a proper introduction considering we have a long ride ahead of us." There was silence. "Falling-sky-girl, let's start with you."

"My name is Maka. Maka Albarn." Maka said in distaste to the nickname 'falling-sky-girl.' Maka pointed to the short blond. "What's your name?" she asked more demanding to know his name than actually asking.

"My name…?" He asked sarcastically. "I'm Edward Elric." He pointed to the suit of armor. "That's my brother Alphonse Elric." Maka had stayed silent. With soul perception Maka was able to see and slightly read souls, but the suit of armor seemed to have a soul, but no physical form.

"Interesting…" Maka remarked looking the suit of armor up and down. "You have a soul… but no seemingly physical form." Maka said. She reminded herself a little bit of Stein and gave a slight laugh to this statement in her head. "Don't be turning into that crazy professor." She said almost as if to scold herself.

Ed and Al looked at Maka who was laughing and talking to herself and commenting on the appearance of Al before noticing that they were staring at her. Like a turtle she sunk back into herself. Silence, that's what she decided she needed. "Maka…" Ed said after a while of silence and Maka looking out the window as if to look for someone.

"Maka, we're here." Ed said grabbing her arm with his left hand and forcing her to follow him. Al got up and followed close behind them. The dusty blond looked around again.

"Soul…" she muttered. "I can't believe we got separated." She said angrily as she hit the first wall she came across. Which just so happened to be the train, leaving a big dent in the side of it, this made Ed realize at that moment that the girl was wearing a long sleeved school shirt which had a skull on the front along with a tie, yellow vest, a black jacket thing like his but hers seemed to be more free near the waist, white gloves, and a dark red plaid pleated skirt, with black gothic metallic boots. Much alike to his but with more metal on them and they weren't black and red they were black and silver. Upon inspecting her face he saw that she had emerald green eyes and dusty blonde hair tied into pigtails.

'_Is her arm metal to?_' Ed wondered curiously as he inspected the girl and then the dent on the train. A man got off and told the girl that she had to step away from the train. Maka moved away from the train and slowly walked over to Ed. Who she had inspected this time, he was in a red coat like thing, like Maka's but more just straight down, white gloves with a weird red pattern on them-maybe like a dragon or something, a black coat-ish thing with a white trim and one single button at the top with a black tank top underneath, black leather skinny jeans, and boots like Maka's without the metal but it did have the red on the bottom. His hair was blond and braided in the back with it parted in the middle and a small piece of hair that stuck up at the part. Ed's eyes were gold and from his belt into his pocket was what resembled a pocket watch chain.

Ed had been walking, leading the other two without realizing it, straight to Winry's as he was deep in thought. Maka who had been following stumbled and fell down the side of a hill but quickly recovered being snapped out of her thoughts and slid down the hill crouched the rest of the way until she found it safe to walk back up to join Ed-who hadn't stopped walking-and Al-who was worried about her safety. "I'm alright." Maka said giving Al a gentle smile. Accepting it they ran to catch up with Ed.

Ed finally snapping out of his thoughts found himself staring at Winry's menacing door. All Maka could do was think about her weapon Soul and if he was alright…wherever the demon scythe was. Ed almost walked right into the door if it wasn't for Al pulling him back before he did. "Brother what's wrong with you? This entire time you've been out of it." With a sigh Ed just replied with 'wondering what type of punishment I'll get from Winry.' Maka stayed silent knowing that this was a clear lie so that his brother didn't worry about what was really up with the blond boy.

A girl with blonde hair-Winry Rockbell-opened the door and looked at Ed. "You broke my precious automail again didn't you!" she yelled at him holding a wrench up ready to hit him. He just nodded waiting for it to strike down. Al had gone off somewhere with the girl's dog to play. The girl seeing Ed's distracted and slightly curious and worried face she lowered the wrench to her side and brought him into the house.

Maka followed slowly behind them. "Ed; is something wrong?" again came Ed's lie of: 'just thinking about my punishment for breaking your automail.' It was such an obvious lie to her that she asked again, but got the same answer. Maka began to pace around the Rockbell operating room the only things on her mind was Soul and her friends back at Death City in her world.

"Maka this is Winry Rockbell." Ed said snapping Maka from her thoughts. She nodded a little bit and went back to thinking as Winry 'connected the nerves'. A term that Maka was unfamiliar with, Ed was about ready to cry. "Give me a forewarning!" he whimpered.

"That's your punishment." Winry said. She could tell something was still wrong with her dear friend so she sat at his bed side and sighed. "Ed, something's up…I know it." There was no response from Ed as he put his arm over his eyes as if to shield them from the sun if you were lying down on the grass. But the sun back at Maka's place didn't really matter if you stared directly at it-either way the sun would just laugh its deep laugh.

When nighttime came around all Maka could think about with Soul. She couldn't even sleep she was filled with so much worry over her weapon and grief that she wasn't there by his side. The entire night was silent, and the moon wasn't bleeding-to Maka's surprise-as she stayed in the guest room with Ed who was also unable to sleep. Maka sat up and just looked out the window as she fell into a slight and silent sleep.

In Maka's dream she was descended into the darkness again and Soul was right next to her. With an insane smile the scythe boy made his arm into the long blade of a scythe and had it around Maka's neck. Maka regretted it but she pushed the insane Soul away from her and her just smiled wider than before. _"Come on my Maka"_ he hissed insanely _"Why don't you join me on my death bed?"_ once again he had tripped her and she had the boy's arm-in scythe blade form-around her neck.

Maka arose during the night quaking with fear. Ed had been fast asleep so she kept herself from screaming until he stirred and sat up at around two in the morning. He looked at her and gave a kind smile as if he knew something was wrong and wanted to calm her before she did something bad. Maka had the dream replay in her head and began to shake violently before being shaken by Ed.

"Maka!" he yelled to the violently shaking girl as she looked up at him her face distorted with fear. She flung herself at Ed and then began to cry against him once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of the Soul Eater FMA fanfic**

2. Soul's place

With an eerie silence Soul stirred finding himself sprawled out across the ground. He was surrounded by people in weird outfits. All of the outfits had been blue; Soul couldn't stand but feel uncomfortably different and out of place.

"Boy" a black haired man, with black eyes, in all blue-like everyone else, with white gloves that had an elaborate design to them that Soul didn't care to really study and define what is was. "Where are you from?" Soul glared at the man with his deep burgundy eyes.

"Death City" Soul replied his tone was uncaring but soft rather than his cold glare to the man. Soul's white hair had gotten even more messed up –hadn't Maka been telling him to brush it better? Soul sat up running his right hand through his hair and feeling his head band. He rubbed the surface of the head band and found that his 'eat' pin for it was gone.

Soul quickly searched the ground until he found the pin ignoring all of the man's attempts to talk to him and then stood up. "What's 'Death City'?" the man asked. Soul stood up and looked at the man for a second. '_Is this guy for real?_'Soul thought at the thought of not knowing the great Death City home to DWMA and Lord Death himself.

There was silence as Soul put the 'eat' pin back on his head band. "I'll be going now." He said as he turned and left this weird people. There was a sudden and spontaneous fire in front of him after a loud 'snap'. "What the-…" Soul yelped as he jumped back away from the fire. Soul turned to face the man who had snapped. It was that one that was talking to him.

"I'll turn you into barbeque if you don't answer my questions." The man said. '_Who exactly is this guy?_' Soul asked himself. "Now then, what's 'Death City'?" the man asked him again.

"It's a city in Nevada, home of Lord Death and DWMA-Death Weapons Meister Academy." It was then that Soul realized Maka was nowhere to be seen. "Speaking of meisters, have you seen Maka?"

"I don't know a Maka." The man said coldly. Soul looked at him as he was ready to snap his fingers again. "Don't change the subject. There was a small glow, as Soul's reflex to not get burned; he turned into a scythe right then and there. The man walked over to grab the scythe-boy and it burned his hands.

The man quickly getting over the fact that he had been burned by the scythe; picked it up ignoring the searing pain the burns shot up into his hands. "Just like Maka…" Soul commented. "She burned her hands when our Soul wavelengths didn't match up, she's truly meant to be my meister." The albino boy smiled at the thought of his meister as he was carried inside.

The albino boy had shown in the blade of the scythe. He was dumped onto a desk with a loud clatter. There was a girl sitting at the desk cleaning two identical guns, a lot like Kid's. "Roy, what's the meaning of this?" the blonde girl requested. "You can't go bringing scythes in here; put it back where you found it."

"Hey girlie, I would be overjoyed to go back out there, it means I am closer to finding my meister!" the boy yelled. There was silence and Soul turned into his human counterpart and sat with his legs crossed on the desk in front of her.

"What will we do with him?" The girl asked Roy. "We can't very well put him in custody of the military; people would start experimenting on him." Soul shuddered at the thought. The girl thought for a moment and then smiled. "He'll stay with me and my dog Black Hayate." Soul looked at her confused and then gave a grin.

"Riza…" Roy said. "Are you sure? We don't know his intentions."

"I'll gladly tell you." Soul said. "I plan to become a death scythe for Lord Death." Silence filled the air and the boy was kept in the room all day. When it was time for them to leave Roy gave Riza and Soul a ride to Riza's.

Soul stayed silent as he walked into the house. "There's a guest room upstairs across the hall from mine." Riza stated. The albino just nodded. "I'll have dinner ready in a few." The albino looked at her.

"Is it fine if I cook it?" Soul said. According to his and Maka's chart it was his turn to cook dinner, and if he hadn't stayed true to it he knew that Maka was going to kill him with that book of hers.

"Are you sure?" Riza asked. "I'm totally prepared to make it." Soul nodded as if to say '_I'm sure_' and began to get some things from the fridge. The black haired man-Roy-lived with Riza for quite some time, so Soul had to make more than usual. Mainly because their feline friend had ate cat food.

"Where's the dog food?" Soul asked. For him this was extremely out of character, but he wasn't in his own home so he was in no place to be rude like he was to Maka some times. Riza grabbed the dog food from a cabinet and Soul grabbed it from her pouring it into the dog's dish. He was half expecting the dog to turn into a human and hug him for the food, but it stayed a dog. "Weird…" He commented under his breath.

When he finished making dinner and eating he cleaned up from dinner and washed the dishes. Soul accidentally dropped a dish onto the floor out of carelessness from paying attention. "Sorry…" he muttered picking up the glass shards. '_I have to find Maka soon._' Soul thought hoping his meister hadn't gotten into any trouble. "Knowing her she's probably already gotten into a fight." Soul huffed reassuring himself. "She probably won with nothing more but her fists…"

"What's this girl 'Maka' like?" Roy asked looming over the albino. He tilted his head back and looked into the man's black eyes.

"She's a fighter, people outside of DWMA seem to only know her so well by her phrase 'Your soul is mine'" Soul said in a mocking tone to imitate his meister. He had pointed at the kitchen counter menacingly when he mocked his meister. Putting his hand back down he brought his head back to look at Roy.

"Interesting…" were the only words spoken. After everything was cleaned up Soul happily went to bed where he could sleep. He sat in the bed staring at a moon that wasn't bleeding. '_This place…_' he thought '_this place is weird.'_ Soul had quickly fallen asleep.

In the albino's dream he was staring at a battlefield. Maka was there and she was half dead. Kid was unconscious against so rock Liz and Patty near him in their human forms. Black Star had just been knocked down and nearly killed by the impact to the ground. They were all fighting a witch. An evil one that used snakes, Soul ran over to Maka and began to shake her. "_Maka!_" he screamed to the girl. "_Maka, wake up!_" his meister's breathing slowed considerably before coming to a halt all together. There was no sound.

"_Little brat…_" the witch said to him. "_Why don't you gracefully join your meister?_" The witch said. Maka stood up and turned to Soul.

"_Won't you join me?_" she asked. Soul woke up startled. She glanced around the room to find he was still alone in the room. He looked out the window to find that daylight had already swept over the city.

"Maka…" Soul muttered. "I will find you."

Yeah :3 short chapter~


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 of the Soul Eater FMA fanfic**

3. Maka's broken

The morning had seemed to go by rather slowly to Maka. '_How am I supposed to get back home?_' the girl questioned herself. With a golden soul trailing slowly behind her, she had realized that with a swift movement the soul had left her to walk alone. "Wait, Ed!" The girl yelped following him. I had been just her and Ed. "Ed where are you going!" Maka yelped trying to catch up to the fast moving boy.

Her soul perception was slowly failing her in the other dimension that wasn't hers. Maka stared at Ed intently seeing a small flicker for hi soul, hoping it wasn't going to end the girl intently stared at him from across the table at breakfast. "Maka, is something wrong?" Winry asked kindly from her seat across from Lady Pinako. Maka shook her head, but something was wrong '_why won't it work?_' she yelled in her thoughts.

"My…" Maka went to go say but she immediately silenced herself. "My soul perceptions failing…" she said a little bit of fear tainting her beautiful voice. "It can't be… Stein taught me! Why is it failing?" She yelled putting her elbows on the table and grabbing at the sides of her head hoping this would fix everything, although she knew it really wouldn't fix a single thing.

"Maka…" Ed said calmly as if this was a regular occurrence around him. Of course Winry didn't know it was, so she gave him a weird look. "Maka, please be calm." There was silence and Maka stood up knocking over her chair and hitting her hands on the table angrily.

"How can I be calm? My last inkling of my world to me in gone! Soul-my weapon partner-is nowhere to be found! And my Soul perception is failing! How can I be-!" she yelled as she was pulled back into her seat by Alphonse.

"Ed, she's just like Mai…" The suit of armor giggled. "Remember?" there was silence throughout the room as Maka tried to sit up again and was pushed back down. Maka finally gave in and just crossed her arms angrily. Ed looked at Maka seriously as he crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair.

"Maka, we understand that you're losing your old life, and that you feel you're losing everything. But you're going to have to stay calm or we will take things to the hands of the military." Ed said calmly but it was a clear threat to her. As he sat up his white trimmed jack with the one button lifted up on the right sleeve which he promptly put back down.

'_Was that metal?_' Maka thought curiously staring at his arm with her still angry expression. She hadn't realized the metal on the boy because he hid it rather well. '_I wonder what happened…_' she thought curiously. "What happened to your arm?" Maka said promptly. The boy looked at her and then turned to walk into the living room.

"I lost it." He said. "Being stupid" Winry looked down, she had always worried about the boys, and had always been there for them no matter how many times she threw a wrench at them. She was remembering the day that they had found themselves in a suit of arm and Ed was missing an arm and a leg.

"Oh… much like I lost Soul?" Maka questioned.

"Nothing like losing him." He replied snapping at her. "I have an automail arm and automail leg, that's nothing like losing someone you can find." He growled.

"I can't find Soul." She replied quickly standing up. "He's my scythe, but I can't find that albino without my soul perception!" She yelled angrily. Winry was looking between the dusty blonde and the blond boy, she could see that Ed was angry and how Maka desperately wanted to be at Soul's side.

"We don't have any albino's around here." Ed stated staring the girl in the eyes. "So it should be easy to find Soul." Maka grabbed something in a second and then threw it at Ed.

"Want to fight, Falling-sky-girl?" Ed taunted as they walked outside to find a black haired man standing there. "Roy…" Ed growled.

"Oh, hello there little pipsqueak" the man taunted him; he was standing in front of someone. The man behind him looked like he had white hair but he couldn't see his face. He was no older than Maka and talking to a girl next to him.

"Riza…" the boy whined. "Why did I have to come? I was having a lovely dream about her~" Maka walked over to the boy and tapped him on the shoulder. Staring at the boy's hair, it was indeed white. She swept her hands through his hair before he turned on her. Fixing his burgundy eyes on the girl angrily, "What's your deal?" he muttered angrily as he was hit on the head.

"Be nice!" the blonde woman scolded him. He crossed his arms and huffed. "Evans…" the woman growled. "You better not think of ignoring me"

"Like I would dream of getting that gun to my head again, last time I thought that it was Maka's book!" he yelped. "That thing is scary." He shuddered to the thought of the dusty blonde's book.

Maka, overhearing her name in the conversation stared at the two. "You still need to tell me what that girl looks like if you ever want to find her." Maka staying still decided she should introduce herself.

"Maka Albarn." Maka said quickly. "My name is Maka Albarn; I'm also looking for someone if you wouldn't mind helping me. His name is Soul Eater Evans." She said kindly.

The boy whipped around to stare the girl in the eyes. "Maka…" He said staring her up and down. "Metallic boots, black cape thing…small chest, yeah… that's you." The boy scoffed in laughter.

Maka pulled out her green book and hit him on the head. "MY CHEST IS NOT SMALL!" I screamed.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MOUSY LITTLE PIPSQUEAK?" Ed yelled behind me. "I AM NOT SHORT!" he yelped. Maka stayed silent staring at the boy in front of her.

"Soul Eater Evans" He said sticking his hands in his pockets casually. "Well Maka, now that introductions are over, again, what we shall do?" he said. Maka looked at him seriously for a moment.

"If you haven't noticed we aren't in our world." She said coldly. "And I'd prefer to be." Soul just stared at her for a moment.

"Maka, Kid isn't here, so it's cool." He said with a smile revealing his shark like teeth. Maka sighed and stood there silently.

"We still need to get home, Blair is waiting for us and Lord Death needs us, if you haven't noticed we kind of _CAN'T_ contact him to tell him where we are, or at that, defeat Kishins." Maka hissed.

Ed flung himself into a turn at that moment. Maka turned her head to follow his gaze. Across the street casually walking was a palm-tree haired boy in what looked like female clothes. Roy and Riza had ended up leaving before this, yet nobody seemed to notice their disappearance. "Soul…" she said. Soul knew what she was getting at and turned into his scythe counterpart. He fell into Maka's hands and she spun him overdramatically as the boy looked over with a devious smile.

Ed had clapped his hand and had a small blade grow out from his metal arm. Maka rested Soul's red and black blade on her shoulder and pointed at the boy who had decided to walk over. "Envy…" Ed growled angrily.

"Hello pipsqueak-san." The boy taunted. "Oh, have a friend do you? Maybe you can watch her die to, just like you mother." The kid had jumped back before Ed had a chance to hit him. "Well girl, let's see how good of a fighter you are!" the boy said.

"Ed…" Maka said. "Stand off to the side." She held Soul calmly on her shoulder. Ed stayed back hoping that the girl could handle this alone. Maka stared at the boy.

"Oh, so you will fight me on your own?" He said happily. He gave an evil grin. "Ah, I can't wait to see the face you make when I kill you!"

"Your soul…" Maka said slowly. "Your soul is mine!" She yelled as she held Soul in a fighting stance. "Soul…" She muttered tightening her grip on the weapon.

There was a person flashed in the scythe's blade. Maka ran forward and the boy-Envy-jumped backwards. Maka swung her scythe at him getting an easy hit in as Envy jumped away again. Envy grabbed the scythe by the blade and huffed in laughter. "So this is your great weapon? A scythe…" Envy gave a huff of laughter as Maka cut into his hand.

Ed stood back hoping the girl wasn't going to die. If she was, he was willing to use alchemy and sacrifice everything for that girl. "Maka…!" Ed yelled. "Watch out!" The girl had been so caught up in thoughts that Envy had managed to get behind her and land a kick into her back.

"Maka…!" Soul yelped. "Maka get up and fight!" was all the scythe could say as the girl brought herself up wearily. Trying to find her balance she stood and almost fell over. Envy, now having a blade like Ed's as he looked like him, knew it wasn't Ed and attack him. She was being brave attacking someone she knew so well for being here with him for only a week. Suddenly there was a bright flash and Envy, who got the chance to bear deep into her thoughts and who she knew, turned into her father.

Maka quickly attacked him angrily. "Spirit!" she screamed as she tried to cut his head off whipping the blade around wildly. "I'll kill you!" Envy backed away quickly as the angry Maka had been whipping the blade around. Envy turned back into him and gave himself a weapon. It was a sword, or maybe a staff with a blade at the end of it.

Maka didn't care to inspect it as it came at her, without a chance to move or have Soul transform back into a human and protect her; it went right into her stomach. Maka coughed up some blood and then fell off the weapon as Soul turned into a human and Ed had ran over to engage into the fight with Envy.

"Soul…?" Maka coughed. There was silence as her weapon hugged her tightly to him. Her head went back slightly and all her breathing stopped. "I'm sorry…" She said before she silently shut her eyes and smiled through the pain to look peaceful.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 of the Soul Eater FMA fanfic**

Really quickly! SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING AS OFTEN D: I WAS BUSY WITH MY TMM (Tokyo Mew Mew) FANFICTION~

4. Death City-Kid's dream

Kid stared at Lord Death with a blank face. It had become dark so quickly, but that didn't really matter considering the Death Room had always seemed bright and sunny. "Father…" Kid said with an upset tone. There was silence as Stein, Spirit, and Lord Death stared at the boy. He had been having weird dreams, dreams that Stein, Lord Death, and Spirit knew about, but didn't know what they meant.

"Have you been having any more of these weird dreams?" Stein asked. He had been questioning the poor kid for a while and Kid didn't want to deal with it anymore, but sucked it up when his father told him that if he said anything out of term he'd make things asymmetrical.

"Yes…" Kid said at last. Stein wrote something down and then stared up at the symmetrical boy once more. There was an obvious air that told Kid that Stein wanted to know what this one was about. Kid looked as if he was about to speak. "The dream goes-." Kid was cut off by Stein putting up a hand.

"Wait until I ask next time, what was the dream about?" Stein asked blowing a puff of smoke into Kid's direction making him cough.

"The dream was about Maka, she had lost Soul but then suddenly found him with some black haired man with black eyes and he was wearing gloves. There was a blonde woman with him to… Soul was whining about not getting enough sleep and then the adults left and a green haired boy, maybe Maka's age or older, came up and started to fight and Maka died. So then a blond haired short kid had attacked the man like he knew him…" Kid said grimacing at the fact of Maka's death in his dream. Silence came over the Death Room as Lord Death became concerned over his son's dreams.

"Kiddo…" Lord Death began in his happy tone. "Why don't we stop the questioning for today~" Stein promptly shut his notebook with the words "DEATH THE KID" at the top. Lord Death stared at his son's back as Kid left the Death Room silently. The door shut and Lord Death turned to Stein. "What do you think it is?" Lord Death asked giving up on his high pitched tone.

"He might be suffering from sleep loss, he had bags under his eyes, so it's a clear sign that he's not sleeping well from worry over his friends. And in a result of his personal effects, when he does get to sleep, he has weird dreams including another world." Stein looked at Lord Death. "How long has he been having these dreams?"

"Since a couple days ago from what I know. He came into the Death Room one morning complaining of not wanting to be at school from a dream he had…" Lord Death replied. There was once again silence in the room.

WITH DEATH THE KID

Kid entered his home to see Liz and Patty in the living room watching a scary movie. He walked by them and straight to his room where he flopped down onto his bed and stayed there with his head in his pillow as he thought. He let the dream reply in his head, specifically the fight. '_Am I going crazy?_' he thought grimacing at the thought that he was crazy.

Kid silently sat up in the direct middle of his bed and tried to think of all the possible places that Maka and Soul could be. Not even thinking about and alternate realm as a choice. He soon found himself thinking more and more about if they had actually died. "Their alive." He reassured himself.

He looked around the quiet room and turned off his light to go to sleep. In his dream he saw Maka… she was in a pool of her own blood as Soul was helping the blond haired boy fight before the green haired boy said "_Looks like I'll be seeing you around little Full Metal._" He said it in a taunting manor as Soul looked over at his dead meister.

There was a girl there to, she had long blonde hair that was in a pony tail, and she looked like she was a mechanic with the way she dressed. Soul looked over to Maka and sighed with hatred. "_Envy…_" the blond said gaining the attention of Soul (a rare thing that was)."_I can't believe he killed that innocent girl. She just wanted to go home._"

Le Gasp! My first line break is in Chapter 4?

In the morning Kid woke up eight minutes before his alarm was supposed to go off. He sat himself up quickly and sat there trying to calm himself. '_Another weird dream_' he thought. He stood up and went to go take a shower. When he finished getting dressed-after his shower-and eating with Liz and Patty they all headed to school.

"Kid, is everything okay?" Liz asked the black haired asymmetrical boy. Kid nodded not answering the girl with his words. "Everything doesn't seem okay Kid." Liz said in an attempt to get Kid to speak.

"Liz, everything is fine." He said in a low voice.

"Kid…!" Patty chimed in. "Kid, can you tell me?" Patty poked Kid twice while giggling uncontrollably.

"Patty, I said nothing was wrong… will you stop bugging me about it?" Kid asked picking up his pace and heading straight for the class. There was silence in the classroom as Kid was the only one there. For once Stein was early to his class, he fell over the door stop as the chair went backwards, dumping the professor on the floor at Kid's feet.

"Hello Kid!" Stein yelled happily. "Have any more dreams last night~" the professor said genuinely interested in the kid's dreams. Liz and Patty were listening in from the door, but nobody noticed.

"Yes" Kid said putting his bag down. "I've taken a journal and written them in it for you to read. Are you going to be questioning me again today?"

"I have to and you know that Kid." Stein said as he stood back up and sat in his chair the way he usually did. '_What are they talking about?_' Liz thought silently as she continued to listen in on the conversation. "But, this time Spirit won't be there, so you may be able to tell me more about the dream with Maka's death without scaring the wimp of a death scythe."

Kid nodded. "There's another person in the dream from last night. I believe the blond boy called her Winry; she looked like a mechanic of some sort. And the green haired guy was called Envy, and the blond boy was called Full Metal." Kid looked around a little bit. "Do you think Maka and Soul are dead?"

"They wouldn't die that easily, even without each other they are a pretty good team and will make sure they live for the other." Stein said reassuringly. "And if one of them was to appear to be dying, the other would do all they can to make them-…" Stein was cut off by Kid speaking.

"But Stein, what if they were fighting a witch?" Kid yelped. Silence drifted over them both giving the idea that this might've been what happened.

"Then we will have to give them both our full support." Stein said. Kid was slightly calmed down by the fact that the insane Stein didn't think much on the fact of and 'if they were dead' scenario like Kid was. Patty and Liz casually came in. "We'll talk about this later." Stein said to Kid as the two went to their desks. Stein went to the teachers and Kid to his desk in the middle of the eighth row. Silence soon enveloped the room as Kid fell asleep on his desk trying to catch up on his lost amount of sleep.

**Elixier**-I REALIZED I FORGOT TO DO A DISCLAIMER! (Le Gasp) So yeah, here's Ed to do the disclaimer!  
><strong>Edward<strong>-Why me?  
><strong>Elixier<strong>-Do the disclaimer  
><strong>Edward<strong>-fine, fine. Elixier Navasuki does not own Soul Eater or Full Metal Alchemist, if she did Kid and Soul would have "an epic"-  
><strong>Elixier<strong>-That's enough for the disclaimer Ed!


	5. Chapter 5Ignore the chapter name '

**Chapter 5 of the Soul Eater FMA fanfic**

5. Soul's depression; living with the Elric's mechanic

Winry was silent as Soul stared at his dead meister with an upset face. One that showed clear emotions of sadness as silent tears ran down his face. "It's not cool to cry" he scolded himself wiping his eyes. He reached down and picked up Maka's green book. Ed looked over at the distraught Soul and walked over grabbing the book from him and lightly hitting Soul's head.

"Maka-chop…" he muttered on his tip-toes with the book's spine against Soul's head. There was silence between the two as Winry watched from the house. Soul just gave a small smile through his tears. Ed looked at him pulling the book away a bit and hitting it lightly against his head again. "Maka-chop…" he repeated.

"How long are you going to hit me with that book?" Soul asked Ed. Ed looked at Soul.

"Until you stop crying" He said hitting the albino's head again lightly. Later in the day Soul had agreed to stay with Winry and Pinako. Ed had ended up staying as well considering Envy was in Risembool.

"Ed…" Winry said staring at the boy. "Do you think Soul with take Maka's death okay?" she asked him concerned. Soul was upstairs in Maka and Ed's room. He was going to be staying there now.

"He'll be fine." Ed replied reassuringly. "Since I agreed to stay a while I'll make sure he's okay." And with that Ed made his way up the stairs. He went into the silent room to see Soul staring at the two bed's curiously. "I'll take the one by the wall." Ed said.

Soul sat on the bed by the window silently. "How am I supposed fight?" Soul asked the open air.

"Do you know hand to hand combat?" Ed asked. Soul nodded 'yes' to the question. "Then you should be okay. In order to survive in this place, you have to be able to know at least hand to hand combat." Ed explained.

"Oh…" Soul said calmly as he thought about his dead meister. "I can't believe she's dead." Soul mumbled. "We were supposed to go home together! We can't be separated when we were so close to returning home!" Soul yelled angrily.

"Soul, I'm going to need you to calm down." There was silence as the albino shut up. "Good, now if you want I can enlist you into the military, they'll take anybody these days. And you know who we are up against, so you're at a slight advantage because where you come from you have that soul perception-." Ed was cut off by Soul slamming his hands on the bed.

"I don't have soul perception, that's something only meisters like Maka have. I am clearly a weapon." Soul said the anger inside him rising to a boiling point. He gripped the sheets at both sides of him. "I can't see souls like her…" He muttered as he shook with anger.

"Hey buddy, calm down…" Ed said trying to remain calm.

~BACK WITH KID~ (ah his symmetry-he's like the male me of anime!)

In his dream he saw Soul, and that blond boy with the braid, although his hair was only in a ponytail right now, and he was wearing a tank top with his leather pants rather than his get-up from the last dream. _"Hey buddy, calm down…"_ the boy said obviously either trying to remain calm himself or trying to calm Soul down.

There was suddenly a bell in his dream, he didn't think that was right and was soon descended into darkness. It surrounded him until he was jolted awake by a small touch of Liz's index finger. He sat in his seat startled. "You can't be sleeping in class, Kid." She said her voice low as class had begun.

"Sorry Liz…" He apologized through a yawn. His golden eyes immediately fixed on Stein who had been waiting patiently for the tired shinigami boy to wake up.

"As I was saying…" Stein said going back to his lesson _On the Importance of Dissection_. Kid didn't seem to really pay too much attention to the lesson. He made it seem like he was actually taking notes (which he wasn't). He sat at his desk in the last five minutes of the class as he had started to drift back into a sleep.

"Kid, you should get more sleep-ha, ha, ha!" Patty laughed excitedly to cover her worry. She never seemed to take anything seriously, which she kind of hated, but it was indeed how she was, which couldn't be helped. Kid looked over at Patty his elbow on the desk his head resting sideways in the palm of it. "Kid…?" Patty asked.

"Maybe I should…" He replied as he crossed his arms on the desk and then put his chin on the arm that was on top. "But I have questioning tonight, so I'll be home late."

Once the bell rang Stein waited by the door for Kid. Patty and Liz reluctantly went on their way to Kid's home; a place he wished he was instead of being questioned right after school, he needed one sane day. "Why are you the one that questions me?" Kid said not looking up at the insane professor; but instead watching Black Star exit the room with excitement. Black Star stopped in the hall curiously listening in.

"Tsubaki, what does he mean by-!" Black Star was suddenly tugged by Tsubaki and Kid walked out of the classroom with Stein.

"Because Death the Kid…" Stein began. "Because, I seem to have a better understanding towards these dreams rather than Mrs. Medusa or your father do, because when I was younger I had the weirdest dreams concerning-…" Stein was cut off by Kid walking right past him and into the Death Room where he sat on the floor. "Or maybe we can have the questioning…" Stein said shooing his little story away. "Which one this time, what happened?"

"Soul was distraught and that blond kid from before had ended up trying to calm him after some talk about 'Death' only knows what…" Kid said truthfully as his father looked over to the mention of his name. "Maybe something about that Palm-tree killer considering Soul was rather angry."

"Have you ever come to the conclusion that these dreams may be because Maka was killed by a kidnapper or something?" Stein asked. Spirit looked over, he was usually kicked out during questioning, and considering the first time he stayed he got really upset over the talk of Maka's disappearance, it was a miracle he was allowed in this time.

"Maka… kidnapped? That's impossible!" Spirit spoke up. "And my darling Maka wouldn't die because I love her!" Spirit knew that the girl barely loved him back due to the fact that he had cheated on his wife a lot. Kid looked over at Spirit then back to Stein.

"I have thought about it, but I find it highly unlikely, she's a strong girl, she can't be killed all that easily." Kid said mainly to make sure Spirit didn't have a fit during the questioning, but he himself solely thought this with his entire soul. She was a strong girl, and it wouldn't take a palm-tree to kill her.

"Anyways, Stein is questioning almost over?" Kid asked looking at Stein. He looked at his watch.

"Yes." He lied. Kid got up and left quickly so that he could make it home before dark.

"But you still had another half hour…" Lord Death said after Kid was gone.

"The kid's got enough going on, he actually fell asleep in class today because he's been lacking in sleep. I'd rather him sleep and not be questioned." Stein said to Lord Death.

Once at home, Kid walked in and put his stuff down in the middle of his room. He walked out into the living room where he saw Black Star and Tsubaki talking to Liz and Patty. "So you mean that he's been-!" Black Star was cut off and furious because he was being cut off a lot lately. Especially by Death the Kid, Black Star slumped back in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest like a little kid.

"Liz, you didn't tell me that they were coming over." Kid said motioning towards Black Star and Tsubaki. Tsubaki waved and Black Star gave a huff. "In any sense, it's nice to see you two." He smiled kindly.

"It's nice to see you to Kid." Tsubaki said. "So have you gotten any leads on where Maka is? Or even Soul?" Kid shook his head to the questions and left it at that.

"Only thing so far that we have is that there may have been a witch involved. Or maybe a kidnapper" Kid said his voice trailing off as he thought about what would've happened if she was kidnapped instead of killed. He began to have a slight daydream as he stood behind the couch then shook his head a little bit.

After Black Star and Tsubaki reluctantly left, he had gone right to bed, and so the long weird dream began. Starting with the boy and Soul walking down the street…

**Elixier-** slight cliff hanger ;3 he, he~ now then, because I am a bum-let's do a disclaimer! Kid can do it in eight words or less!  
><strong>Kid<strong>- Elixier owns no part of Soul Eater or FMA.  
><strong>Elixier<strong>- that was nine words~ And to my reviewer-THANK YOU fOR REVIEWING YOU ARE THE REASON I HAVE CONTINUED THIS! ;D


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 of the Soul Eater FMA fanfic**

**Elixier**-Ah yeah real quick-a disclaimer! By none other than our lovely 'dead' character MAKA~!  
><strong>Maka<strong>-Wait-first, why did I die?**  
><strong>**lixier**-ERM, well, you see, you're not quite dead yet~ (winks) there's a little more to Maka than there seems! But first pick-A random place in FMA~ (devilish smile) then all shall be revealed about why Maka is not dead! (BTW it has to do with Blair XD)  
><strong>Maka<strong>-I don't know, what I do know is that-Elixier Navasuki doesn't own Soul Eater or FMA-otherwise there would be Ed x Envy and Soul x Black Star-just saying  
><strong>Elixier<strong>-You've been hanging around Ed too much! I feel that you are adapting to his ways (sigh) but it is true, they would… (Perks up) antyways~~~ onto the story-myah~!-And considering Maka is not dead and whatever place you people chose, I will need a bit more time for updating, I feel like I am updating all slowly and stuff but one of my friends said I am updating to fast, just comment if you need me to slow down on my updating~ ;D

6. Soul's brought into the military?-I mean what?

Soul stared at Soul with a slight fury that never hit him before now as he sat on the bed quietly. Ed stayed silent for a moment, the room got a slightly still air to it, it seemed like there was lack of it to Soul. "Ed…" Soul began as he spoke in a more calm demeanor "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to get angry like I did."

Ed lifted his head up and then stared at the white haired red eyed boy. "Want me to show you around the place, you haven't seen central or anything yet to…" Ed said a little excited then his face went to disgust at the thought of a certain black haired flame alchemist. "You also haven't seen the military, a place you probably may not go to very-." Ed looked up as Soul left the room.

Downstairs there was a black haired black eyed man, staring at the white haired red eyed boy. "Is this Soul?" the man said directing the question towards Winry because he hadn't noticed Ed. Winry stifled to get at the answer.

"A-ah…" she began to say happily. "Well this is…is…" Soul looked at her, thinking that she either forgot his name, or thought it was too weird to utter. "…"

"Soul Eater Evans" He announced trying to be as kind as possible, something Maka always scolded him for not being. "And what brings you around here?" He asked trying to stay kind revealing his shark-like teeth in a big smile.

The man sighed. "Where's Ed, he was supposed to report back to the military yesterday." There was silence as Ed strode down the rest of the stairs. "Ah-pipsqueak~" Roy said tauntingly.

"When I get a chance, I am so going to kill you." Ed said. "I was just about to go showing Soul around you know."

"Well why don't you show him around the military, where you have paperwork to do" Roy said seriously.

"Do I have to walk all the way there?" Soul asked as he sighed exhausted from his day. "Shouldn't we get going if you guys have to go there; I kind of wanted to see Riza again anyways."

"Alright alright let's go." Roy said as he left. When they finally entered the inside of the military (because Soul had pointed out for at least 20 minutes where he had woken up) Soul had looked around at the blue dressed people.

"This is a pain, Roy why'd he have to come with us?" Ed asked sighing as he brought Soul into the cafeteria. "Anyways… we have a few people you need to meet." He said walking over to the table where Riza, Havoc, and Hughes all sat.

"Hello Ed, Hello Soul…" Riza greeted. Havoc looked at the albino skeptically.

"Did you dye your hair?" Soul shook his head. "So you're actually albino? Wow! I've never seen one before~" Havoc said smiling happily. "I'm Havoc by the way."

"Ah, I'm Soul…" Soul responded. Havoc got out a cigarette and lit it calmly as Soul watched him carefully. Havoc thought he heard the boy mutter 'just like professor Stein…' Havoc made it a point to ask who Stein was.

"Who's Stein?" He asked. Soul looked up silently at the man and gave a slight 'ugh' look. "Uh…"

"Well, Stein was my teacher. He loved to dissect things, most lessons were on dissection, he had also ended up getting all stitched up, almost going legit insane, he often experimented on Maka's father Spirit, um… he wore glasses, went out with a witch named Medusa, often fell over his chair on the doorstop coming into class, had to assign Kid the 8th rows seat in the direct middle before he went on one of his symmetry rants, he was probably the best meister ever-…" Soul was cut off.

"Who's Maka?" Havoc asked quickly.

"A girl I used to live with, my meister." He said, Havoc sighed at the fact that this one was short and to the point rather than the one on the insane professor.

"What's a meister?" Havoc asked before wanting to ask on other names. Riza tuned into this while Ed ignored it like he already knew.

"A meister is a person who wields a weapon-like me for instance-and goes on a goal to make them a Death Scythe." Soul really didn't want to go sharing this kind of stuff, but he felt it's what Maka would've done, so he had broken his first goal in this world, but whatever. (Elixier-yeah, trying to act like Maka now =P Soul-hey shut up! She's dead I'm trying to cultivate mushrooms! Elixier-sure~)

Riza looked at him, there was obviously more to what Soul had to say-but he decided that he held against saying that. "Soul…" Riza said. "Is there more?" Soul stayed silent and soon became lost in his thoughts standing there with his hands shoved in his pockets like usual.

'_Maka_' he thought violently in his head. '_Maka can't be dead!_' he yelled in his head vainly trying to get away from his meister's tragic death. '_I promised I wouldn't ever let you die… especially not right in front of me!_' he yelled even more angrily in his head.

His face showed clear anger. So clear to the point where when he sat down he had punched the seat right afterwards. "Something wrong…?" Ed asked startled completely at the loud noise of the contact of Soul's fist with the seat.

'_This isn't happening!_' Soul yelled angrily in his head. Ed grabbed Maka's book (which he had to admit he had started reading out of curiosity and found that it was just a little interesting) and hitting Soul on the head really hard. "Maka Chop…" he said calmly then went back to reading the book like Maka would always do.

"You're becoming more and more like Maka with every waking minute! So not cool" Soul said quickly as he held his head angrily at the boy, "Short idiot hitting me on the book" Soul muttered to himself.

"What- WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT THEY COULD LIFE UNDER A RCK IF ALL HOUSES SUDDENLY DISAPPEARED!" Ed yelled angrily at the boy constantly hitting him on the head with the book.

There was a very close resemblance to Maka from him. Soul sighed and smiled deviously as he forced the boy to turn around and took out his braid. Finding the boy only had one hair tie Soul suddenly because ultimately proud he carried extra hair ties for Maka on his wrist.

He combed through Ed's soft hair with his fingers and put it into two even high pigtails. "There." Soul said handing Ed the book. Ed clearly aggravated he took the book and hit Soul repeatedly on the head.

"I AM NOT A GIRL DESPITE HOW LONG MY HAIR IS!" Ed yelled angrily. "Whys it in pigtails anyways?" he asked curiously not taking them out.

"They reminded me of my meister." Soul said to the blonde boy. "You should cross dress." Soul said.

"Never, I am NOT doing that for you, I _HATE_ feminine clothes since Roy Mustang tried to make me wear a big poof-y pink princess dress." Ed growled as Roy happened to linger in.

"Hey, Ed, pigtails…?" Roy questioned. He looked between the two and then sighed solmly.

"Shut up or I will transmute you so you have no more mouth." Ed replied hastily.

"Whatever Fullmetal." Roy replied sitting next to Riza his back against the table. Soul noted quickly that this is how he had sat when he was living with Roy and Riza for the while that he had.

* * *

><p><strong>Elixier<strong>-quick side note! Ed you say it!  
><strong>Ed<strong>-well, Elixier Navasuki is writing another story if any of you guys want to read it-are interested in reading it-or just like her one and only story.  
><strong>Black Star<strong>- CHAPTER 7 WILL BE OUT SOON BECAUSE THE GREAT BLACK STAR SAYS SO~! ;D  
><strong>Elixier<strong>- where did he come from?  
><strong>Ed<strong>- (left door open) uh, stay tuned! (runs away)


	7. Sorry this isn't a chapter

**Sorry**

Elixier-I am sorry my lovely followers and reviews for the lack of chapter seven. I have been busy and in doing so, misplaced the notebook that had up to chapter 11 in it. So I will be major late on getting Chapter seven up. Criticism on the other six chapters would be lovely though. You know how school is, annoying the world, one class at a time.  
>Maka- it's alright dear. Things happen.<br>Elixier- w I am not surprised to hear that from you Maka. Either way, as I said, chapter seven will be way belated. I am very sorry, and to any of you that say 'why don't you just redo it?' I have a serious _issue_ with just redoing things. It has to all be mainly from the same times that it was written, otherwise I will like, flip out. -_-  
>Ed-don't doubt it. She has.<p> 


	8. GUESS WHAT'S FINALLY UP! :D

**Chapter 7 of the Soul Eater fanfic**

Elixier-I find it important to say this now-it was fun to think of Ed in pigtails.  
>Ed- die…I'm not a freaking girl!<br>Elixier-sure Ed-sure~  
>Winry-Well Elixier Navasuki doesn't own Full Metal Alchemist-<br>Soul- or Soul Eater-which is probably for the best…  
>Al-I have no parts *tear*<br>Elixier-it's okay Al-you're introduced in this chapter =D

Soul stared at Ed then Roy. "Soul I think you should be brought sightseeing in Germany to get your mind off of Maka." Roy said as a suggestion rather than a demand…for once. And For once, he actually had a point that Ed agreed with! (A/N- SHOCK!) It was becoming unhealthy of Soul to keep thinking of his dead meister, and everyone knew this. He had some obvious; and clear emotions for that girl. By this point Ed had also taken out the pigtails and replaced it with his usual braid that fell down his back.

Ed left with Roy soon after but it didn't help Soul much, you know, considering they accidentally left him behind. Ed made it a point to go back for the boy quickly noticing that they left him at the military.

The silence was better than having a loud obnoxious group that Winry and Riza had always found a reason to complain about them. It was like they were now suddenly two completely different people next to Soul.

Soul stood between them, his head rather high for a mourning person. He stared at all of the people at they passed by-trying to distract himself of his meister. "So…" Ed spoke up to break the silence at last. "What do you want to do Soul?" Soul looked over and sighed clearly thinking.

With Maka gone Soul didn't have much to do other than blame himself really. In a way it was his fault for not protecting the girl he said he would always protect.

Soul pondered upon the question for a moment in silence as Roy had said something peaceful about a peaceful walk. That was way out of character for him and it gave Ed suspicions. He soon piped up about how Roy would set something on fire and distracted the poor and incredibly confused albino. It was after all not his world; he was in no right to say a word.

"Why don't we just sit in a field?" Soul muttered. "Maybe by a stream…" Soul had a weird thought that if he did that someone from him world would happen to be at the same stream and watch him. (A/N- Soul doesn't shrug away the feeling until the next chapter!) Soul dismissed the thought. It was a weird thought, he deducted, a weird and impossible thought. Going to a stream and just sitting and relaxing was something that Soul and Maka always did when they had no other clues as to what they should do. Well sit by a stream or play basketball with Black Star and his other friends.

Ed and Roy on the other hand, were kind of a different story. Roy was always out doing something while Ed locked himself away to his philosopher's stone research. Ed and Roy had never had a simply peaceful day like this one. It still wasn't peaceful however because of the fact that a certain Homunculus Ed hated might be planning something for Ed or Soul.

Soul stayed silent as they came upon an open field with a river which a giant metal suit of armor was sitting near. Soul curiously looked at it and inspected it intensely, while Ed ran over to it and looked at it seriously. "Alphonse, where have you been? You can come out of the armor by the way..." Ed said speaking to it as if it would reply. Soul thought the boy was potentially crazier than him.

Alphonse the suit of armor began to take off his head. And a dark blond haired boy that slightly resembled Ed came out of the armor. "I missed you brother." The boy muttered. "You brought Mustang along?" He asked slightly curious at this fact. (A/N: yes I thought it was necessary to give Al his body) Ed seemed to look away and mutter something about 'a stupid flame colonel'.

"Yeah I brought him along…" Ed sighed and sat next to the boy. He looked over at Roy who had successfully managed to light a tree on fire. "I told you you'd light something on fire!" Ed yelled at him.

"I snapped my fingers because I had a thought and forgot I was wearing my ignition gloves…" Roy defended himself. "Not like you haven't done stupid things yourself pipsqueak."

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT WHEN THEY GO TO THE OCEAN THEY DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT DROWNING BECAUSE THEY CAN BREATHE THE AIR OUT OF A SINGLE MOLECULE OF WATER?!" Ed suddenly yelled at the top of his lungs, which seemed to scare off a few birds that were in some near-by trees.

"I never said that." Roy muttered. Ed went back to the other boy and sat down.

"Actually…" the boy muttered and pointed to Ed. "He's the older brother…"

"Really…? But he's shorter than you…" Soul replied. This comment seemed to further make Ed angry. Ed gave him a glare, ready to give him a huge spill about how he was not short, but he had his mouth covered by Al before he got the chance. Muffled and incoherent screaming being the only thing that came out of his mouth; Soul shook his head and sighed, wondering whether or not he should just walk off, or whether or not he should stay.

He was kind of denying the loss of Maka, but…even so, he didn't know his way around, if she was alive, she could be anywhere! He didn't even know where to look for the girl, let alone where to go to even begin a search for his meister Maka.

KID'S TURN!

Silence filled the air as he woke up. He shook his head, ignoring his new dream as he sighed and stretched on his big bed. He didn't want to believe that any of this was happening; it was…it was only because he didn't know where Maka and Soul were, so he was imagining things, right? Plus! Today was the start of the weekend! More time to search for the scythe-meister weapon pair. He had time to search for them, he had time to find them, and he had time to bring them home, and make sure everything was okay. And that's what he intended to do, that is…before he saw a certain cat in his window.

The witches hat on her head was missing, her purple fur disheveled and the look on her face only showed worry. "Kid…I have to admit something…"

**Elixier**-GUESS WHAT WAS FOUND?!  
><strong>Maka<strong>-What?  
><strong>Soul<strong>-…notebook…?  
><strong>Ed<strong>- BETTER HAVE BEEN.  
><strong>Elixier<strong>- :D I OWN NOTHING.


End file.
